Fun with a chocolate cake
by The Smoose
Summary: This is a challenge from YTDAW from...2003! I only just discovered the site and have been looking at the challenges.


Fun with a chocolate cake

Ok I have just discovered YTDAW and found a challenge from 2003 (OMG) but I thought I could do it, so I am. Here are the requirements:

1.A victim or relative of a victim gives the CSI's a big chocolate cake in thanks for solving the crime.

2.The chocolate cake some how came into contact with 'certain herbs' (aka happy tabbacy/pot)

3.All five CSI's get stoned unknowingly.

4.GS stuff happens.

5.Rating can be anywhere from G to NC - 17. Though I guess it can't be G because of drugs...

* * *

"Hey Judy, any messages for me?" Gil Grissom walked into the lab after coming back from the last case of the evening, addressing the receptionist. 

"No, no messages, but you have a parcel." Judy said, lifting a large-ish box and placing it on the counter. Grissom walked towards her and looked at the box questioningly.

"Thanks. Who delivered it?" he said.

"Er… a Mr. Carl Johnson. He came by about ten minutes ago."

Grissom raised his eyebrows but said nothing. He carried the box into the break room and placed it on the table. Sara and Warrick were already there.

"Hey Gris, what's in the box?" Warrick said.

Grissom pulled out a pocket knife and slit the box open. "I don't know, Carl Johnson dropped it off about ten minutes ago for me."

"Carl Johnson?" Sara piped up. "Isn't that the name of the B&E victim from the other day that we investigated?" Grissom nodded and opened the box, pulling out a huge chocolate cake. "Whoa! That's some cake!" Sara said.

Suddenly, Greg ran into the break room. "Did I hear the words 'chocolate' and 'cake'?" he yelled. Seeing the cake he jumped into the air and whooped. "Yeah! Hey Nick! Catherine! CAKE!!!" he shouted. He then sat down looking expectantly at Grissom. Catherine and Nick walked in soon after and sat down too.

"So I'm guessing we all want some of this cake then?" Grissom said, taking a knife from a drawer and slicing into the cake. Sara got up and took some plates out of the cupboard. Greg took his slice without the plate he was so eager and crammed the whole thing into his mouth.

"Greg that's disgusting!" Sara squealed. Greg laughed and nearly choked so Nick slapped him on the back, sending bits of cake flying everywhere. "Why can't you just eat it like a normal person?"

"That question answers itself." Catherine giggled. After Greg had calmed down, everyone else ate their slices in silence.

"Mmm, that was delicious!" Catherine said. Greg, who had eaten another slice during this, started giggling for no reason.

"What you giggling at Greggo?" Sara asked, smiling.

Greg just kept giggling and slumped forwards onto the table, smacking his head. He didn't seem to notice however because his shoulders shuddered with laughter. Then Sara broke down and started giggling too.

"You know what?" Warrick said, lifting his spoon and staring at it intently.

"What?" Catherine, Grissom and Nick asked in unison. Warrick jumped at the sound of their voices and looked at them.

"What?" he said.

"What?" Catherine, Grissom and Nick asked again. Warrick squinted at Catherine and smiled.

"Hey." He pointed at her. "You have reeeeeeally big hair." He got up and sat next to Catherine. Reaching out a hand he patted her on the head. "I mean it's been big before, but it's reeeeeeally big!" his hand moved and wiped down the front of her face.

Catherine did the same to his head. "Your hair is waaaay bigger than mine Rick. It's like…all springy and…poof!" she stood up and laid her head in his hair. "It's like a big, fluffy pillow." She snuggled her head deeper into his hair until she had almost disappeared. Warrick wrapped his arms around her waist.

Nick was sitting in his chair staring at the ceiling. Suddenly, he jumped up and ran to the fridge. "Man! I'm hungry! AHH! There's nothing to eat man!" he slammed the door shut and practically threw himself out of the break room. "Gotta get some food man!" and he ran out of the building. Greg started laughing again and fell off the chair. Grissom snorted and some cake flew out of his mouth. That set Sara off and she cackled with laughter, gripping her stomach.

Catherine, who couldn't see what was going on because her head was in Warrick's hair, lifted her head, but stopped halfway. "OUCH! My earring is stuck in your stupid poofy hair Warrick!" she yelled. She desperately tried to get her earring untangled but to no avail. "Come on! Help me!" she stared at Sara, who was still laughing her head off. "Come on Warrick, I need a mirror. To the ladies room!" she pointed in the direction of the ladies room and started to walk. Warrick had no choice but to follow her.

"Hey wait Cath! I can't see where I'm going! You have a nice ass though!" he mumbled.

Greg got up in time to see Warrick's hand gravitating southward and Catherine yelp. "Go Warrick! Get that playa!" he yelled. And then ran to follow him. There was a resounding SMACK as Greg ran into the clear glass door of the break room, failing to notice it was closed. He fell to the floor unconscious.

Now it was just Grissom, Sara and an unconscious Greg left in the break room.

"You know what?" Grissom said, staring at the box on the table.

"Didn't we already play this game?" Sara mumbled, leaning her head on Grissom's shoulder. Getting no answer from him, she said "Ok, what?"

Grissom pointed at the box "I think…we're stoned…or high…or low…or sideways…pick one." He finished and flopped his hand down so it landed on Sara's thigh. She wrapped her arms around his neck and swung her leg over his lap so she was straddling him. Grissom put his hands on her hips.

"I'd prefer low and sideways but I'll take what I can get." She lowered her head and claimed his mouth in a long kiss. As the kiss deepened, Grissom got up lifting Sara with him and sat down on the couch. He leaned over so they were lying down and his mouth moved to her neck. "Mmm…we'll get caught Mr. Grissom." Sara said while unbuckling his belt.

"I don't care Mrs. Grissom, just take your shirt off." Grissom mumbled into her neck, fumbling with the hem, his hand eventually slipping beneath, caressing her skin as his hand moved over her torso. Her lips parted in a soft sigh, inviting him to deepen the kiss. With the movements of his tongue against hers, Sara moaned into his mouth, urging him to give her more. A disappointed whimper followed the loss of Grissom's hand against her skin, moving in the effort to remove her shirt. Eventually, Sara raised her arms and he lifted it free, tossing it away from the couch.

"Hey, why is it all dark and…soft?" Greg mumbled from the floor. Grissom and Sara froze. Greg sat up and looked around. Sara's shirt was draped over his head. Grissom rolled off Sara and fell onto the floor with a thump while Sara jumped up and grabbed her shirt off Greg's head. "AHH! The light! It burns!" Greg flung his arms over his face which gave Sara the chance to pull her shirt on and for Grissom to stand up and buckle his belt.

Greg blinked a few times and stood up rather shakily. He turned around to see the very red faced couple and he smiled. "Hey guys. Whats-a-goin on?" Sara and Grissom looked at each other and then looked away rather quickly. Greg's face dropped and he looked at the couch, some of the pillows were on the floor.

"Hey Greggo." Sara slurred. "We thought you were…" she left the sentence hanging because she didn't know what else to say.

"Where you two…oh God! Oh no…nasty mental picture!" Greg started smacking his forehead. "Get it out! Get it out!" he then ran out of the room, making sure to open the door first. Sara and Grissom looked at each other and laughed nervously. Grissom opened his arms and gathered Sara in a hug.

"That was close." Sara mumbled. She looked up at Grissom and kissed him. "I think you're right, there was something in that cake." She said. Grissom chuckled and kissed her again.

"Grissom!" Ecklie boomed from the open doorway. "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

Sara jumped away from Grissom, but he grabbed her hand and walked towards Ecklie. "You know what Conrad? I don't care anymore what the hell I'm doing! The fact of the matter is that Sara and myself are not only in a relationship, we are married and we are the happiest we have ever been! There's nothing you can do about it wither because there are no rules saying that we can't be in a relationship unless it disrupts our work environment!"

"Well then I **can **do something about it because look what you've been doing in here!" Ecklie sneered.

"According to the sheriff, the break room isn't our work environment," Sara said. "we're not allowed to do anything work related in here apart from talk about cases. No evidence is allowed in here. We can do anything within reason."

"Well that didn't look 'within reason' to me. Looked like you were in the middle of a big make out session, which I think is a major PDA."

"Oh give it up Ecklie!" Grissom shouted. "Just because you don't give your wife the affection she deserves doesn't mean I don't! I was simply greeting Sara the way I do every day!"

"Again, with a make out session which is a PDA!" Ecklie was yelling at Grissom and his face was turning steadily plum coloured.

"Ecklie? Where's the public?" Grissom asked. Ecklie turned around to see…nothing. There was no one at all in that part of the lab. "Sara and I are going home now, if you have nothing else to add?" he walked past Ecklie and patted him on the shoulder. "Oh, there's some cake left on the table. You should have some, relax a little." And with that they walked out of the building and drove home.

* * *

Damn! I thought this would be sooooooooooooooo easy to write, but it was actually quite hard! OMG can you imagine Ecklie saying 'make out session'? HAHA! 


End file.
